Speak no Evil: Salt, Snips, and Sugar
by Mangalover4321
Summary: AU. OOC. [Book 3 of Book 3] There is only one resort left to battle the destruction and evil, and only a single deal could defeat them with only bringing damage to each other to save the world. It was not much of a choice.


**AN: This is the third book in an AU series I'm currently writing. It is not needed to read the first or second one to understand what is going on for this one but reading the first and/or second may help understand the plot a little bit.**

* * *

I do not own Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

 _See no Evil, Hear no Evil,_ ** _Speak no Evil_**

* * *

 _Salt, Snips, and Sugar_

* * *

 **"** **The devil's voice is sweet to hear." –Stephen King**

* * *

He stared at _her_ with his cobalt blue eyes wishing _she_ could just fall to the ground dead but torment filling his entire being and hate trying to boil underneath his skin. _Her_ acid burned through his skin and he glanced to see _her_ , slowly ripping his counterpart's soft blond hair out of her skull. His counterpart had cried hard from the torment and he knew she never liked to fight but, this one, it was a fight to the death.

Blood escaped his lips as more acid escaped to his deterring muscles and he narrowed his eyes as the _she_ devil turned to him. _She_ released his counterpart and her long blond hair dripped red from all the bloodshed in _her_ massacre.

"Jesus, you guys are _soooo_ much weaker than we thought. You're all so stupid, thinking that you could beat us too. Like, what are you guys, absolute dumbasses?" _She_ hissed and giggled at this but he glared at _her_ , attempting to move his body but nothing wanted to.

"Why…why do this?" His counterpart whimpered as _she_ then released her before smirking at this. Jagged like teeth parted across her face and his counterpart then moved away from her hair but now towards her skin. _Her_ dark cerulean blue eyes held amusement in them and taunted his counterpart by gently petting her hair.

"Isn't it obvious? We just want to have some _fun._ " _She_ said before digging _her_ navy nails into his counterparts skin. She screamed in pain and he felt absolutely useless. The adrenaline pumped into his veins and he slowly pushed him up, noting that he caught everyone's attention.

"Oh, the poison hasn't eaten through you? I'm shocked." _She_ said before removing _her_ nails from his counterpart and glared at him, annoyance greeting _her_ eyes, "You think you can kill me? You're more of an idiot than I originally thought."

He forced his palm open and willed himself to gather energy, forming it in his hand. _She_ grinned at this and laughed, knowing he was too weak to hurt _her._ His breath was hitched and blood seemed to clogging up his lungs but that did not stop him from moving. Determination and vengeance strikes through his mind for what _she_ has done to everyone, must importantly his counterpart, who laid on the ground heaving for her breath.

Instantly, power rushed through his system and he waited for an opportunity to strike.

His eyes that were once a childlike softness and mischievousness drastically changed to displeasure and irritation. His body regaining its stature and nearly towered over his opponent. Blood oozed open his fresh open wounds yet he remained unmoved at the full force pain.

"The poison? Not a problem." he mumbled and looked down at the blood dripping onto the already colored ground. He held somewhat of a clouded gaze over his eyes that only his counterpart took notice of. The energy began to form into something of a baseball bat with nails driven into it. He chuckled and _she_ blinked at this, confusion writing over _her_ features.

His counterpart watched him with hopeful light blue eyes and a small smile gracing her lips even though it was tickling with blood. Her outfit was torn from her battle _her_ and showed off much of her body that was coated with her own blood, dirt, and sweat. Her hair was now missing some patches but it did to seem like the end of world, compared to what her red head sister would have expressed.

She quietly opened her mouth and then screamed.

It pierced both his and _her_ ears, causing _her_ to swing around to his counterpart. Blood pooled out from his ears and then he slowly moved towards her. The bat swung around in his grip and finally raised it up, his bones creaking in protest

"Die, you bitch." He hissed even though _she_ could clearly not hear him from the sonic scream. _Her_ eyes grew wide at the sudden impact of the bat and slammed to the ground, blood splashing out on his clothes, body, and ground. _Her_ body crumbled and _she_ growled at this attack before he slammed the bat down on _her_ again, this time hitting _her_ head. A large CRUNCH noise was made from this and he stared at _her_ bloody body before slowly moving towards his counterpart who had finally stopped screaming.

He gave her a small smile at the action he had just done and he knew that he could not help but have the grin spread all across his face. He saw her concerned look but did nothing as he then raised the bat again, blood coating it.

Suddenly _she_ disappeared and he blinked at this, knowing _she_ was there a moment ago.

"Huh?" he muttered before pain exploded right where his left lung, diaphragm, and part of his heart were. Blood escaped from his mouth and he looked down to see a hole about the size of a watermelon in the area of pain. His vision went crazy and laughter was heard behind him. He struggled to breath and move but he knew that _she_ was the cause of this.

"Told ya! You guys are way weaker and way more stupid!" _She_ said and he struggled get another breath. The sound of footsteps approached in front of him and the sight of shining black Stuart Weitzman Hyper boots stained with blood in front him.

Then one was placed on his head and he groaned as _she_ lifted his head his hair to see _her_ face. _Her_ eyes held a crazed gleam in them and _her_ grin spread across _her_ face, blood spilled down _her_ head. A good sized dint was formed from him hitting _her_ on the head and _her_ blond hair coated with the red liquid. _She_ pulled him and said, "You know that hurt right? That's why you have a hole in your chest. You could have killed me but didn't have the chance so I figured I'll let you die out, alright?"

 _She_ then released _her_ grip on him and he dropped to the ground, feeling woozy and knowing death was closely approaching him. He slowly managed to push himself upward and saw with wide eyes that _she_ held a large pair of scissors in _her_ hand, placing his counterparts tips of her fingers under the blade.

"Now, it's time for you to watch her suffer too. It's not very fair if I leave her out, now does it?" _She_ stated and he twitched to move any muscle to save his counterpart.

 _No,_ ** _she_** _mustn't._

He slowly pushed himself up and blood continued to dripping from the empty whole in his chest, knowing he didn't have much time to help.

 ** _She_** _would not hurt her…he would not allow it. He needed just…one more hit to end all of this._

With all his willpower, he formed another baseball bat of energy, this time much larger than before. It dragged behind him and he wobbled as he moved towards them. _She_ was so focused on cutting his counterparts fingernails and taunting her that _she_ did not notice him creeping up on _her_.

"Just fuckin' die." He hissed and _she_ again blinked at this as he swung the bat straight at _her_ chest, blood erupted outright out. _She_ gagged for breath and was swung straight at a tree, now knocking _her_ out.

He fell face flat to the ground and his counterpart blinked at this before quickly moving to his side, trying to stop the bleeding but nothing was helping.

"Why save me? We're enemies." His counterpart asked and he gave her a sad smile lanced with blood. He coughed violently and then remembered of something long ago he was told.

"Because…we need to team together…to defeat them all together." He said and slowly moved himself up, his bloody fingers moving towards her cheek. His eyes began to glow eerily and her own grew wide at this.

 **"** **We would be willing to lose something of your own to help defend this city?"** He asked and she opened her mouth at this, unsure what to say but figured what ease could she lose.

"Would you be helping me in this fight?" She asked and he nodded at this, "Then yes. I accept. I'll be willing to sacrifice something from the sake of saving not only Townsville but the world. What will be the price?"

 **"** **Speak no Evil."** He said and before she wished to say anything else, a part of her disappeared from her forever. She wanted to say 'thank you' but it was her voice that was taken from her.

"Now, we can stop them and save the city, Bubbles." He said before he fell to unconsciousness and had Bubbles wondering what Boomer had to do for the both of them.


End file.
